1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for treating damaged or severed neural networks within the body, and, more particularly to provide system with a neurostimulator that optimizes the environment for maximum re-growth potential of nerve cells.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that damaged nerve cells, “neurons” may repair or heal themselves to re-establish neural networks. For purposes of this disclosure, the neural networks discussed herein relate the peripheral nerve cells. It should be recognized that the use of the techniques and technologies discussed herein, may be used to treat other nerve cells in the Central Nervous System (CNS) and brain. However, the primary objective of the invention is directed towards repairing the neural pathways of the Peripheral Nervous System (PNS).
There are many neural networks in the PNS throughout the body. These pathways carry nerve impulses that control various body functions and movements. Likewise, sensory feedback is also provided to the brain through these neural networks. When damaged or severed, a neural network fails to relay a nerve impulse from or to the brain. This break in a neural network results in the loss of a body function, movement, or sensory ability. An aim of the present invention is to re-establish a damaged peripheral nerve pathway such that nerve impulses can be relayed between a distal end of, a neural network and the brain.
An aim of the invention is to repair a neuron that includes a severed axon. If the body of the neuron is destroyed, it will not regenerate itself. In the case where a neuron, is destroyed, the destroyed neuron may be bypassed by causing axons from, a healthy proximal or distal neuron to grow around the destroyed neuron and to reconnect to the dendrites of the first healthy neuron distal from the destroyed neuron. After injury occurs to a neuron and, if the neuron body has not been destroyed, the proximal end of a severed axon begins to sprout new Schwan cells through, restored connections. The proximal axons are able to re-grow as long as the cell body is left intact and only the axons have been severed. If these new growth axons reach neurolemmocytes in the endoneurial channel, the severed neural pathway may be reestablished such that nerve impulses can be relayed through the newly established region of the neural network. It is to this end that, the present invention is practiced.
When severed, the distal end of any severed axons experience Wallerian degeneration within hours of the injury. During this process, the severed axons and myelin degenerate, but the endoneurium remains. Endoneurium is a delicate connective tissue that holds the nerve fibers together and supports them within the peripheral nerves. A tube of endoneurium material remains after the distal end of the severed axon degenerates. If an end of a regenerated axon reaches a remaining endoneurium of the severed or distal nerve end, the regenerating axon will grow through the remaining endoneurial tube to direct axon growth back to the correct targets to re-establish the severed neural network. It is this process that the invention aims to exploit in reestablishing a neural pathway.
It is a primary aim of the present invention to teach a system and method for promoting or regenerating axons through a use of creating a standing wave of energy that oscillates at a particular frequency unique to a damaged nerve cell. This standing wave energy is created between severed ends of a peripheral nerve. The wave energy may be light or sound energy. The terms “proximal end” and “distal end” of the severed nerve are defined with respect to the Central Nervous System.
It is an object of the invention to teach a system that comprises an imaging device that creates an accurate image of the location of severed ends of an axon. The device includes an alignment device that aligns the severed ends of the axon in proximity to one another. A treatment device imparts at least positive stimuli onto a growth cone on the proximal end of the severed axon to cause the growth cone to grow towards a remaining endoneurial channel to reestablish a neural network.
It is a further object of the invention to teach a process whereby images of a severed axon are created and displayed in an electronic format. The images are used to locate the proximal and distal ends of the severed axon. Thereafter, the proximal end of the severed axon is aligned in substantial alignment with the distal end of the severed axon, if necessary. The damaged region of the axon is treated with one or more of wave energy, electrical stimulation, magnetic stimulation and/or light and/or sound energy from a treatment device that may comprise a probe.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.
The above and further objects, details and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.